1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to aircraft control systems and methods, and more particularly to a computing device and method for controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) in a flight space.
2. Description of related art
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), also known as a Unmanned aircraft System (UAS) or a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA) or unmanned aircraft, is a machine which functions either by a remote control of a navigator or pilot or autonomously, that is, as a self-directing entity. UAVs can fly autonomously or be piloted remotely without carrying a human operator, and are often preferred for missions that are too dull or dangerous for manned aircraft. Some UAVs are controlled to fly autonomously based on a pre-programmed flight plan using a dynamic automation system. However, the dynamic automation system may be more complex, and also cannot effectively control the UAV to fly within a flight space. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for effectively controlling an UAV to fly within the flight space.